The End of the World
by tkhm
Summary: Pokemon Crossover - Sabrina escaped from the madness of her home world, and met Ranma, the end.


Ranma  
  
Pokemon  
  
by TKHM  
  
The End of the World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. This fic is so bad that nobody would want to plagarize it anyway. People are not that desperate......right? This one-shot is more like a setup than an actual fic, so feel free to write something to continue this if you want (highly unlikely), just leave me a message so I can read it.  
  
Contact:  
  
email: tkhmhotmail.com  
  
ICQ: 16751025  
  
---------------  
  
A girl was sitting on some kind of a throne in the middle of a dark, large room. Her long dark green hair blended into the shadow behind her, so that it was hard to tell how long her hair was. She sat quietly, unmoving, while her eyes stared at the empty space in front of her, her eyes not blinking once.  
  
Then, the door of the room gave a squeak as a middle age man pushed it open. He entered the room and walked up to the girl.  
  
"Daughter, why don't you join us in dinner? Your mother had made a delicious curry meal." He asked anxiously.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why aren't you happy? You have friends now, Ash, Misty..."  
  
"They are not here."  
  
"But they will visit you after they defeat the Elite Four."  
  
"They will not. I can sense it."  
  
"Daughter......"  
  
The girl ignored him, then she whispered. "I have failed. I was defeated."  
  
"But it doesn't matter! The other gym masters got defeated once in a while too." Her dad said, a little unnerved by his daugter's dead tone.  
  
"My gym is different. Mine is..." She paused for a second, then continued. "...deserted. All the trainers have left. I lost all their respect when I was defeated."  
  
"Daughter..." the father was saddened by the girl's words. It had not occured to him that this desertion would hurt his daughter so much. Right after Ash had promised her a friend, he left to pursue his goal. The feeling of loneliness was breaking herwhen the trainers left, aggravating the situation. The Haunter, which brought his daughter back to happiness, disappeared along with the trainers.  
  
"Leave me......" She said emotionlessly. "...Please leave me Father." She added with a hint of a sob.  
  
"I will bring your food here then. Don't think too hard about all of this and get some sleep." Then he exited the room. The door closed, and she was alone.  
  
"Ash, Misty, please be all right. Please be....." Then she could no longer control her pain and she broke down crying, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
---------------  
  
Brune looked at the departing forms in front of him. He had lost. Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. He, one of the Elite Four, had been defeated by a bunch of kids. It was simply not his best day. Geez, nothing could get any worse.  
  
He turned and walked towards his own defeated pokemons. His Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee were trying groggily to get up. Brune smiled a little as he pulled them on their feets.  
  
"Come on guys, you can survive a little beating."  
  
His pokemons responded by putting up a fighting pose. Too bad Hitmonlee tripped on his own foot and toppled over Hitmonchan. Brune laughed as he helped them up.  
  
"Well, I think you guys need some rest, eh?" He said, smirking, then he yawned. "I think I need some too."  
  
He was walking out of the room with his pokemons when he sensed it. A deep hissing sound coming from the side door. He turned around and immediately realized that his day has just gone worse. A lot worse.  
  
In front of the side door was a mass of Ekans, pokemon snakes. They were hissing maliciously at Brune and Brune did not like the look they were giving him. It was a look of a predator to its prey. Brune took a glance to the outside, and cursed. It was not ten, or fifty Ekans out there. It was hundreds and thousands of snakes waiting to overrun him!  
  
His pokemons, even though tired, quickly moved in front of their masters to protect him. Even though they were masters of fighting, they were horribly outnumbered. But if they had to fight to the death, so be it. They were greatly surprised when their master gave his next command.  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
---------------  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Celadon City.  
  
And Erika was bored.  
  
She was with her plants, of course, but she was still bored. It had been a month since Ash had left, and since that day Erika had been daydreaming with her travelling with Ash. She would not admit it, but she developed some kind of a crush on the boy since her defeat. Brock was just annoying.  
  
But then there was Misty.  
  
She could be a problem, Erika realized. But since stealing someone's boyfriend was not her speciality, she should just leave it as a dream, nothing more.  
  
She idly picked up a rose and sighed when she thought of Ash. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly muttered an apology to the plant and put the rose into her pocket.  
  
"I have just hurt my own rose..." Erika muttered softly to herself. Then she walked to her newly built perfume shop. "At least I can use it to make perfumes." Her tone changed back to excitement.  
  
She could not comprehend what was happening next. The ground underneath her perfume shop suddenly exploded. When the smoke settled down, an onix was revealed smashing her plants and glass bottles of perfumes.  
  
"Stop!" Erika yelled. Then she pulled out her pokeball.  
  
"Go! Gloom! Stop it."  
  
The Gloom bravely leapt to meet his foe, however, before it could reach its opponent, the ground beneath him exploded too, knocking it off its feet.  
  
It was another Onix.  
  
Then another part of the ground exploded.  
  
Another Onix. Then another, and another......  
  
The Gloom was immediately destroyed when the Onixes dogpiled it. Then hundreds of Onixes turned to Erika, and they leapt for her.  
  
One Onix bit into her neck, while the other slammed into her stomach. She was thrown off her feet when another ten or so Onixes jumped on her, the weight causing some of her ribs to shatter. The pain almost caused her to faint, but she was unlucky enough to stay conscious. Her arms were crushed into a mass flesh and blood, but she simply could not faint. The pain was too intense for her to faint.  
  
Erika screamed and screamed. It was a scream that lasted for a long time.  
  
---------------  
  
Ash was having a great day. He and his companions had just defeated two of the Elite Four. He was so close to his goal now, to be a champion of the Pokemon League. He stole a glance at Misty as he walked along. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little fond of her. A little bit, mind you. He wondered what would become of them when they reached their goal? Would they part? Or would they continue their journey together?  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Misty's annoyed voice pulled Ash out of his thoughts.  
  
"N...nothing. Nothing at all." Ash replied nervously.  
  
"I could have delivered the last blow you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That last hit that took out Hitmonlee. I was hoping I could use my Blastoise to blast him, but nooo, you had to use your mighty Charizard to fry him." Misty said, irritated.  
  
"Hey, I really don't get it, it doesn't really matter okay?"  
  
"It matters to me!"  
  
"Um..you guys.." It was Brock's voice.  
  
"WHAT?!?" They both turned to him simultaneously, and angrily.  
  
"I think we have a problem here." Brock was nervous. Very nervous. He pointed in to his right.  
  
The dark cloud was moving towards them. Wait a minute, what was a dark cloud doing here? Something strange was going on. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the cloud to see if it was a pokemon.  
  
Ash blinked at the screen. "A Beedrill? Huh? When did a Beedrill turn into a cloud?" He took a look at the clouds again, and saw that the computer was right. It was Beedrill all right. It was THOUSANDS of Beedrills flying towards their group. And the insects looked really belligent at the moment.  
  
"Brock! Misty! Pikachu! Let's get out of here!" Then the group took off, in a direction opposite of the Beedrills.  
  
"Keep running! Don't look back!" Ash shouted to his companions. His heart was thumping violently, threatening to burst out. What was going on? Why were the Beedrills attacking them?  
  
An inhuman death cry behind him almost made him scream in rage. It was Brock. The monsters had gotten him. He had always made fun of Brock being dense like a rock. Now the rock trainer paid for it. He hesistated a full 2 seconds before running off after Ash. Damnit, he had to get to safety, he had to save both Misty and Pikachu. But he did not know where he could be safe from these monsters.  
  
"Ash!!!!" The scream stopped his heart. He turned and saw Misty extending a hand as if to beckon him to stop. The Beedrills had attached themselves on Misty's back, tearing the clothes and skin, devouring the flesh.  
  
"Pika!" He looked at his left and saw Pikachu and a similar situation. He looked between the two of them as the Beedrills started ripping through their flesh. He looked at their deaths with a horrid fascination. So efficient. The Beedrills had destroyed their opponents quicker than any Pokemon Master could manage. Life was full of irony wasn't it? Human had claimed to be master over the pokemons, and at the end, their servants, slaves turned on the masters and destroyed them.  
  
Ash was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice that  
  
he had stopped and a mass of Beedrills had attached onto his body. It did not really matter anyway. Life without his friends was not a life.  
  
As he was slowly devoured by the monsters, he pulled out all of his pokeballs and opened them. Hopefully some of his pokemons would survive.  
  
---------------  
  
Ash's Charizard was not having fun.  
  
It had been flying for ages, trying to escape the dreaded Beedrills. This was not any one on one battle. This was more like one on a thousand battle. It was confident about his fighting ability, but it knew it could not even hope to win this battle.  
  
It looked down around him for Ash's other pokemons. Weedle was nowhere to be found, probably left behind, Blastoise was following a Geo-dude closely, but they were both lagging behind. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee were....  
  
Wait a minute, Hitmonchan? Hitmonlee?  
  
It looked down again, and saw Brune and his pokemons escaping with the Ash's pokemons. Where did he come from? Hey, were those Ekans chasing them? The snakes were catching up on both groups of pokemons. That idiot Brune should get away from Ash's pokemons, not closer. Now they had to face both Beedrills and Ekans.  
  
Something knocked Charizard out of its pondering. A thunderbolt. It turned abruptly to its side, and gulped. It was Zapdos, the legendary bird of lightning.  
  
And it did not look happy to see Charizard.  
  
---------------  
  
Brune cursed. When he saw Ash's pokemons running, he tried to persuade them to stop and fight the Ekans alongside with his pokemons. When the Squirtle pointed beside itself, he immediately realized his mistake.  
  
They were running from a mass of Beedrills.  
  
Squirtle gave a yelp when six Beedrills piled onto it. Brune did not look back, however, knowing that the water pokemon was as good as dead. Then his blood ran cold when they realized the little group had reached a cliff.  
  
The Blastoise and Venusaur stopped dead on their tracks, and turned around to face the insane pokemons. His Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan did the same. The Geo-dude must had been really desperate, as it simply jumped off the cliff.  
  
It did not know there was a river underneath the cliff. Rocks did not mix well with water.  
  
Blastoise launched a hydro-pump at the mass of Ekans, knocking some of them back, but the Ekans quickly gained the upper hand when they wrapped themselves around the water pokemon. Then they continually spitted poison at the imprisoned pokemon. Blastoise was poisoned and knocked out.  
  
Venusaur was using its solarbeam to keep the beedrills awa. But there was simply too many of them.  
  
Many Beedrills died when a burst of flame ripped through the mass of insects. Venusaur looked up, and was turned into ashes when the unknown fire pokemon fried it.  
  
Moltres, the legendary bird of fire, flapped its wings and flew skyward, intending to slaughter some more traitors of the pokemon kind. First it had to help Zapdos to deal with the Charizard. It took a glance at the ground, and nodded in satisfaction when he saw the muscular human and the resisting pokemons were messily destroyed by the combined force of Ekans and Beedrills. Those two kinds of pokemons were lowborn, unlike itself, but they served their masters well.  
  
---------------  
  
The girl mentioned earlier, the throne room one, was now hugging her parents. Tears steamed down her face as she looked at her father.  
  
"Husband, can you sense it?"  
  
"Yes, I can. It's the end of the world."  
  
"The end of the world...." The girl's mother trailed off. It was not fair. Her daughter had just become more than a emotionless doll, and this had to happen before the girl had any chance to enjoy life. No, her child was going to enjoy her life no matter what happened.  
  
The mother looked at the father, and then they nodded at each other.  
  
"Daughter. You have to go. You will live." The father said.  
  
The girl's head shot up abruptly and she looked at the father.  
  
"Wh..what?"  
  
"With our combined psychic power we can send you to a random alternate universe.  
  
"Then, can you two come with me?"  
  
"We can't. We have to stay here to maintain the portal. Now don't move. We will send you now."  
  
"NO!" The girl shook her head defiantly. "I will die with you!" The outburst surprised the parents a bit. She had never acted like that. Always emotionless, always....a doll.  
  
"If you don't obey us, we would die unhappy and guilty."  
  
"Guilty? you don't have to be guilty! You did nothing wrong!"  
  
"We've failed to let you enjoy life, daughter. We need to do this. Don't you want us to be happy?" The father asked.  
  
"But...but.." The girl stammered. "I am happy! I have always been happy!"  
  
The father shook his head sadly. "I have never seen you smile for ten years until the Haunter made you laugh. Even then, you shut youself off after Ash and his friends were gone and your trainers had left.  
  
"Father, I..I never knew I caused you so much pain." She closed her eyes for a moment, then made her decision. "I'll go."  
  
The family was interrupted when a battered Charizard flew into the gym. Its wings were burnt in several places where the Zapdos had zapped. One of its legs was bent in an unnatural angle. And the Charizard was flying unsteadily, as if it would collaspe in any second.  
  
"Stay in here Charizard." The father commanded as he held out a  
  
pokeball. The Charizard gladly obeyed, too tired to refuse the generous offer. Of all Ash's pokemons, it was the only one that escaped death. It was tired. It needed rest.  
  
The father handed the pokeball to his daughter. "Take this along with your Kadabra, daughter. Now we have to transport you."  
  
The parents' eyes started to glow red. They pointed their index fingers at their daughter, and the girl started to glow in a blue light. Screaming and mass destruction could be heard coming from outside. It was time.  
  
"Father, Mother." the girl whispered.  
  
"Yes dear?" their parents asked.  
  
"I love you." As she said it, she gave her parents the biggest smile she could manage. It was a final gift for the parents, to tell them that they had not failed miserably as parents.  
  
"We love you too." They replied with a smile on each of their faces. It was a smile of relief.  
  
Then the girl disappeared in a flash.  
  
A minute later, the Saffron City Gym was nothing more than a memory.  
  
---------------  
  
No one knew why the pokemons attacked and destroyed the human race that day. Maybe they were possessed? Or was there any mastermind behind this? Or was it simply because they had enough of the human using them as toys in their petty games?  
  
But one thing was sure. From that day on, the pokemon world had been ruled and controlled solely by the pokemons. The paradise for humanity had been lost, while the paradise for the pokemons had been regained.  
  
---------------  
  
In another world......  
  
Sabrina was walking aimlessly around this strange city before she entered a fast food restaurant as she realized that she was quite hungry.  
  
"What would you like to order, miss?"  
  
"Um, I would like to have a Curry Chicken Bowl."  
  
"Rice or ramen?"  
  
"Rice please."  
  
Ten seconds later, a bowl of food appeared in front of Sabrina.  
  
"That would be 600 yens."  
  
Sabrina froze when she realized she only had 500 yens in her pocket. She handed it to the cashier anyway.  
  
"That is not enough, miss." The cashier's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I...I only got this much."  
  
The cashier quickly pulled back the bowl of food and threw the paper money back on Sabrina's face.  
  
"If you don't have enough money, you won't be able to eat here. Get out." The cashier said coldly. Everyone started to stare at her strangely. Some were even gossiping about her.  
  
"Oooh, I think I saw that girl around somewhere." a girl in a blue blouse whispered to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I think she works as a servant in the mansion across the street."  
  
"Well, what are you standing there for? I am waiting to be served you know."  
  
"Hey, can you move please, some of us need food." The girl in the blue blouse told Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina fought back her tears as she ran out of the door of the restaurant.  
  
---------------  
  
Sabrina sunk to her knees in an alley. She was soaking wet from the rain that started in the morning. She looked up at the sky, and saw that the rain did not have any sign of stopping yet.  
  
Being suddenly dumped into another world had its side-effects. She had no record, no citizenship, no ID, no credit, no money......  
  
No shelter.  
  
As raindrops continued to fall on her red pokemon battle outfit, she thought about her nightmare she had in the morning. Was it merely a dream, or was it something more? Was it trying to foreshadow an event?  
  
Sabrina shivered from the cold. With all the psychic power she had, she could not even give herself warmth. She sat down on the wet ground, which was very uncomfortable as she was wearing a skirt, and silently  
  
accepted the fact that she would have to stay in this alley for the night. Why won't the rain just stop? She felt miserable enough.  
  
She had lost everything. Her parents were dead, Ash was dead Misty was dead, Brock was dead....  
  
She had no friends, no friends at all. She had no home, her Saffron Gym was probably burnt to the ground. She had no dry clothes. All of clothes were prabably destroyed along with her gym.  
  
Even her favorite doll house was gone.  
  
The only things she had were her wet clothes and two pokemons. And she did not think having two pokemons soaking in the rain with her would help anyway, so she kept them in the pokeballs.  
  
Sabrina looked at sky idly as she wondered if this was some kind of a joke played on her. She would be better off being killed along with her parents.  
  
Sabrina, tired by all these wanderings, quickly drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep as the raindrops continued falling on her body. She whispered one word before she was completely asleep.  
  
Warmth.  
  
A tear slid down her face as she fell asleep in the dirty, cold, wet alley.  
  
---------------  
  
Sabrina was scared. This sentence itself seemed incredible, as everyone who knew her would say that the girl had no emotion at all, let alone feeling fear. Sabrina, however, was frantically running from a monster.  
  
The monster was about seven feet tall. Its strong psychic power was radiating from its body, making it even more intimidating. Its outstretched claws had a sense of power in them, and they promised a lot of pain if they touched flesh.  
  
Sabrina stole a glance over her shoulder to see if the monster was still chasing her. Unfortunately it was, and it was closing the distance between them in an alarming speed due to its longer legs.  
  
Sabrina, breathing heavily, knew that she could not continue this running forever. She needed to get to somewhere else quickly. She concentrated.  
  
Nothing happened. She was supposed to teleport! What did she do wrong? Hearing a growl behind her, she turned her head abruptly and saw the monster three yards behind her. The monster glanced into her soul, eyes glinting as if mocking her futile effort to get away. She tried to levitate off the ground, but that too failed.  
  
Panicking, she held her hands in front of her and unleashed her attack, hoping it would buy her more time. Any second now, the psychic beam would halt the monster's advance.  
  
Nothing came out of her hands. What happened to her psychic attack? Sabrina stared at her hands blankly, unable to comprehend why she seemed to have lost all her psychic powers. The monster, sensing her letting her guard down, quickly made a grab with its sharp claws.  
  
Sabrina screamed when she felt the claws sinking deep into her face. She grabbed the claw, and tried to pull it off her now bloodied face. The monster however, seemed to be more eager to hurt the girl after seeing her blood dripping on the ground. It tigthened its grip on the girl's face, causing another wave of screaming.  
  
Sabrina screamed when the claw dug into her eyes. Her world exploded in a brilliant blood red. Her last thought was that she had never realized Mewtwo could be such a sadist.  
  
---------------  
  
A boy landed from the sky. He muttered a curse and pushed himself off the ground.  
  
He looked down at his hand, and saw that his hand was somehow on a girl's face. He blinked in surprise. No wonder he thought the ground was so soft! He quickly pulled his hand away from her face.  
  
Then the girl on the ground screamed. He almost tripped over his own foot in surprise as he quietly wondered what was wrong. After the screaming subsided, he walked over to the girl to see if she was all right.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked as he tried to wake the girl up, who was apparently unconscious.  
  
---------------  
  
Darkness. Pain.  
  
The Mewtwo had succeeded. It had crushed her skull with its claw. She was dead. She had failed.  
  
Sabrina had promised her parents that she would live a full life after she got transported to another world. She had instead found herself killed in the hands of a Mewtwo. If she had a body, she would have tears running down her cheek at this instant.  
  
She was dead. She could no longer feel, taste, touch, smell and hear.  
  
Then what was this voice that was calling her?  
  
Sabrina could feel her eyes closed tightly. How did she have eyes? She remembered them getting pulled out of their sockets by the claw. Slightly confused, she concentrated on opening these imaginary eyes.  
  
She succeeded.  
  
The bright sunlight quickly squeezed into her unprepared eyes, temporary blinding her, she reflexively closed her eyes, and then slowly opened them again. This time her eyes seemed to have adjusted themselves for the light. Her eyes flickered around for a moment, trying to tell the brain that they were indeed real, then they focused on the image before them.  
  
A boy. He was kneeling in front of her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Uh..Welcome back to the world of the living." He paused, then added, "I sorta had my hand on your face for a moment." Suddenly realizing how this sounded, he quickly added. "It was an accident! I swear!"  
  
So that was just a nightmare. Sabrina thought dryly. She glanced at the boy who was waving his arms frantically trying to explain.  
  
"I landed on the ground beside you and I was kinda trying to get up, I didn't know your face was in the way when I was trying to push myself up!" Then, realizing he was blaming her for putting her face in the way for him to push, he helpfully added. "I mean, uh, um....."  
  
"Thank you for waking me." Sabrina said as she got up a little unsteadily.  
  
"I'm Ranma. Sorry about this." The boy introduced himself with his right hand on the back of his head. "Uh, nice stuffed animals you got there."  
  
Sabrina did not realize how lucky she was to be found by Saotome Ranma, one of the most honorable martial artist in the world. It was the beginning of a new friendship....or even more.  
  
Ranma did not like the way the strange girl was looking at him. The look reminded him too much of Shampoo. He did not like it at all.  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This used to be a setup for a beautiful (yeah right!) Ranma/Pokemon crossover with Sabrina as the main character, I even wrote the 2nd chapter, but I really lost interest in both Ranma AND Pokemon at this point, so I'm posting this thing as a one-shot after some editing. I'm not gonna continue this.  
  
I'm not angry at Pokemon, really.  
  
tkhmhotmail.com  
  
TKHM 


End file.
